


my beautiful life

by dawninnnn



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-02 20:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawninnnn/pseuds/dawninnnn
Summary: 一辆没水平的伏八车。





	my beautiful life

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文补档。六七年前写的现在看起来真的非常非常非常非常羞耻，在敖3留一份权当纪念。  
初发于2013.6.20 （无语 我怎么活了这么久）

八田美咲面对已经发生以及即将发生的事情已经了然于心，但依然不以苟同。  
——怎么可能会接受呢？  
很平常的在街上遇到伏见，很平常的斗嘴，然后很平常的打架……哦不，现在已经不能完全叫打架了，失去了力量的八田，以及不会对这样的八田使用力量的伏见，两个人只是像小学生一样你打我一拳我回你一脚。再加上八田最近实在没有打架的心情，一来一往一来一往，两个人在别人眼里和拉拉扯扯没多大区别——  
对，调情。  
等两个人都筋疲力尽——准确来说是八田筋疲力尽之后，就被伏见抱起来换个地方继续做他爱做的事。  
不太准确的说，这也算是吠舞罗的NO.3与Scepter4的NO.3的日常生活的一部分。  
——尽管并不是每个当事人都会接受自己操蛋的日常。  
好比现在——  
Misaki最近没有以前傲娇，身体上拒绝的时候少了很多，但是也沉默了很多，还是在为赤王的死而悲伤吗？  
啧。  
伏见微微皱眉看着身下的人，Misaki真的一点都不适合这种表情，尤其是因为别人而摆出的表情。不过该干的事还是一件都不能少的。  
低头吻下去，那人也毫不犹豫的回应着，灵活的与他交缠着。尽管明白这和他希望的还有区别，但伏见还是对八田少有的主动（暂定）而高兴。  
至少，他还有足够的自信可以在身体上给予他的美咲愉悦。

草剃出云看着窗外渐进入暮的天色，擦了擦终端的屏幕并放回口袋，默默抽出一支烟。  
又是一天过去了吗。  
周防，你现在到哪里了呢？  
距离你离开，已经……  
呐。尊，听得到吗？  
……  
说实话草剃以前很少抽烟（除了发动攻击的时候），他估计着他受不了十束的罗嗦，毕竟他不会像周防那样听不下去就去敲十束的头，虽然就算真的这么做了也不会有人说什么。  
自从吠舞罗最大最不听管教的烟民离开后，酒吧里空气清新了不少，可没过几天草剃就捡起了他们的King的烟盒。那一瞬间，金属的反光中他的眼里似有惆怅。但是那时草剃只是和平日一样操着透着悠闲的关西腔对八田说：“八田酱想抽估计还要等几年，怕熏就上楼吧。”  
点烟，含量近乎超出规定的尼古丁和焦油燃烧的气味弥漫开来，也让草剃视线有点模糊。  
八田酱还没回来啊，草剃想，伏见和八田也是让人放不下的两个孩子。  
“不过，伏见酱和八田酱不用承担那么多，毕竟他们不是王啊……”  
——作为王的臣子只要对自己的王负责，而王却要背负自己所有的臣子。  
“其实我不也是一样么？”草剃苦笑。“我也只是王的一部分罢了”  
——他们不需要承担责任，19岁也不需要背负别人。只要生命存在，那两个孩子就还有机会，伏见要接受包容，八田要认清自己。现在，一切都是未知数。  
——第一次见面时，就已经看出来了吧？那两个人谁也离不开谁。你说呢，十束。  
门口的路灯亮起来了，周围温度渐渐降低。  
草剃看八田酱今天估计是不回来了，就给门牌换了个面以示打洋。  
轻轻咳嗽着倒掉了不知何时积满的烟灰缸，想上楼叫安娜准备吃饭，张口发现嗓子嘶哑的难受。  
“咳……”  
给自己灌了满满一杯，确保自己看起来一切正常之后草剃从口袋中取出墨镜戴上，准备上楼。  
——安娜酱最近天天都呆在那个房间里呢，从早到晚。  
草剃记得以前在某本书上看到过“一个人在一个地方住过的话那里一定会沾染上他的色彩”。  
——那么尊的房间一定是无比浓烈的红色吧，不可抹销的强烈的炽热的温暖的就如他本人的红色。  
草剃忽然转过头来，继而神情温柔起来。  
“知道啦，不会抽太猛的，”他对着吧台周围的空气微笑道。  
——你们也多保重啊。  
——那两个孩子的未来结果似乎已经注定，但是通向那里的道路依然有无数种可能性，这也是年轻的魅力所在啊。  
不是吗？  
草剃边想边走上楼，同时不忘熄灭了Homra前厅的灯。

从初中开始就从未改变的气息一直都让伏见沉醉其中。  
“Misaki对我而言还真像是蛊，情蛊。不过一点都不想解开就是了。”伏见低笑着补充了一句，一手从八田腰际探入衣服中寻觅那温暖的感觉。  
天色如翻墨，而楼下路灯初上，靠窗的大床上分不清是天光还是人造光源的反光更为明亮。  
“呐 Misaki，不开灯吗？”  
“你敢开试试。”  
“遵命。”伏见发出类似于呵的声音，也不知是笑声还是别的什么。  
八田凝视自己身上只穿着衬衫的人，努力在被抚摸的感觉中保持清醒。八田做的时候不喜欢开灯，一来是觉得让别人——尤其是猴子——不论什么原因——看到自己哭太不好意思，二来是他不敢直视伏见在情欲中时看着他的眼神，那种心里好像很痛苦的眼神他绝对不想看。  
——当然，等八田发现目光接触时自己内心是什么感觉又是后话了。  
耳边被伏见轻轻呵气，然后耳垂就感到牙齿的磨擦，不用力的犬齿划过带来一阵酥麻——该死，死猴子总是很清楚他的敏感带。  
伏见顺着面部向下进攻，搞得八田在舔拭的温热与气息呼在湿润皮肤上的微凉中不由得闭紧双眼。  
啊……。  
来自天地的微光打进来，把八田的脸照得朦朦胧胧，一直未改变的面容让伏见有种时空错位感。  
——无论什么时候，这都是我的Misaki。  
脑中忽然闪现的想法使伏见满足不已，少年时无数个梦中的景象呈现在眼前已不是困难，这大概是伏见猿比古最自豪的事。  
指尖顺着胸口一路滑过，似有似无的接触令八田一颤，最终伏见毫无阻碍的抓住了他的目标。  
对方的性器已经半挺，这么多次之后八田的身体变得敏感了许多——这也是伏见自豪的事之一。  
将两人的性器贴合在一起，彼此感受着彼此的温度，伏见一边胳膊枕在八田耳边，单手玩弄着二人的火热。  
气息渐渐紊乱起来，混杂在一起告示着他们此时的情欲与渴望。  
有点坏心的，伏见在两人彻底浸没于情爱前放开了手，还单独在八田的上用力蹭了一下。  
看着身下已经开始迷糊的人因为自己而睁大眼睛，伏见满意的将八田的性器含入，用口舌挑逗着他的Misaki，同时决定暂时忍耐自己的渴望。  
好舒服又好难受……怎么都没法习惯这种感觉啊，八田迷迷糊糊的想。  
是猴子，是猴子在吞吐自己，不是别人。  
——和猴子是怎么变成这种关系的呢？  
从他进入Scepter4？不对。  
从十束哥……？不对。  
从尊哥……？不对。  
那是到底什么？  
“啊哈——！”八田忍不住发出了甜腻的声音，性器被柔软的口腔包裹着，伏见似乎不想放过他的每一个角落，舌尖扫过端口时的快感让人想流泪。  
好友，敌人，性伙伴。  
一直不变的是猴子本身。  
而自己似乎也是完全接受了这样的转变。  
为什么呢？  
因为是猴子吗？  
啊啊好烦。  
明明这时候什么都不用想了的。  
刺激的感觉一波强于一波，让人无法思考。  
伏见双手扶着八田的大腿根，得逞似的感受着八田的颤抖，更加用力的吮吸着。  
“唔呃！”  
随着一阵颤抖，八田宣泄在了伏见口中，伏见好像一点不在乎略带腥气的味道，伸出两指在口中搅拌了几下，然后将粘着浊液的手指探向八田身后下。  
啧 MISAKI什么时候能坚持的久一点呢？嘛，因为是童贞啊，也正常。伏见调笑着自问自答道。  
“什么？猴子你……嘶！”  
面对忽然哑口无言的八田，伏见笑着将伸入八田后方的手指往深里埋进。  
“哈…哈……啊！”  
八田感到体内的动作不由得再次发出了令人羞耻的声音，双手不由自主捂住了脸身体却为了迎合伏见而微微弓起。  
伏见笑得扭曲了几分。用空余的一只手一把扶上八田的后背将他裹入怀中，手指也因此顺利了许多。继续不紧不慢的抽送着。  
“啊！”  
将动作变为八田跨坐在自己身上，伏见感到八田的腰在微微颤抖，就将头埋在八田颈间撒娇般的磨蹭。  
——体内、好像有什么在上升。  
伏见的手指依旧不紧不慢的摩擦着八田的甬道。拉起怀中人不知何时搭在自己肩上的手，略带贪恋的将手指送入口中。  
舌头从指缝开始舔拭，拨动着柔软的韧带，指节处褶皱的皮肤，小小圆圆的指尖。  
Misaki……Misaki的手指……Misaki！！！  
八田迷茫而甜美的表情近在咫尺，指尖传来湿湿暖暖的触感让人更加眩晕。  
哈唔……  
伏见自己似乎也开始不受控制，口中的手指皮肤已经脱水，白白的皮肤堆积在一起。  
差不多了吧。

都忘掉吧。  
忘掉周防尊，忘掉吠舞罗。  
忘掉悲伤，忘掉羁绊。  
忘掉自己，再忘掉我。  
只要知道看着我就好了。  
对。就这样就好了。  
你不是八田美咲。  
做只属于我的Misaki就好了。  
——已经……无法忍耐了。  
伏见终于沉迷在名为八田美咲的毒物中。

后穴被异物顶住，伏见在八田耳边轻言“Misaki，乖，自己坐上来。”语气温柔的不可思议。  
八田咬咬牙——切，又是这个样子——一点一点放低自己的身体。  
每当这个时候八田总会低下头，尽管伏见没带眼镜在这样的光线下基本看不清他的表情。  
但就像他的王的离去，有些事情就是存在在那又让人无法直视的。  
“哈……哈……”  
让对方进去自己体内似乎已经耗尽了全部气力，八田趴在伏见肩上喘息。不过接下来的确就轮到伏见掌权了。  
美咲的后穴温暖润滑，毫不费力的包容着他的全部，让伏见不愿离开。  
环抱着八田的跨骨，伏见开始规律的上下做作，克制自己把Misaki压倒在床上狠狠抽插的欲望。  
还是慢慢来吧。

两个人无比紧密的相连着，好像他们本来就是一体的。  
室内隐隐的黏腻水声与喘息声透营造出淫糜的气氛，而始作俑者们正在何尔蒙与情素的催使下热烈的拥吻。  
肩膀传来一阵疼痛，伏见意识到自己肩上的伤口又要被抓开了，反正本来就是八田做的时候抓破的，再破点也无可厚非。  
更重要的是八田在伏见身上留下痕迹，只会让他更加，更加的喜悦。  
——呐Misaki 就这样在我身上留下你的印记吧，即使四肢被砍去皮肤被剥离经脉被挑起肌肉被刮下骨头被粉碎也无法分离的印记。  
然后，你也要永远永远永远永远永远和我在一起。  
伏见微微睁开眼睛，瞥见了八田右肩上一道细长的白痕，心中莫名一阵不爽，索性去吻上那个地方，颇有点眼不见为净的意味。  
身体的律动在不断加快，伏见总能在八田快被折磨疯触碰到关键的一点。  
体位还是变成了八田被压倒在床，伏见拧过迷乱中无意识摇头的八田的头，用命令的口吻说道“看着我。”  
谁知那人一点也不顺从，还借着激烈的刺激把胳膊横在眼前。  
“啧。”  
“嗯……不要……你他妈……慢、啊啊！”  
体内忽然被很重的冲撞，八田感到后穴忽然一空还未来得及反应接着又更深的插入，呻吟瞬间拔高。可是伏见还没有放过他的意思，不断用力的贯穿着他，任由八田在过于快速的吞吐中痉挛。  
“看着我啊MISAKI——！”  
“……等、等不、不要，猴子……啊！……！”  
“看着我！”  
“你……哈啊！”  
“只看我一个吧……”  
“猴、猴子！啊！”  
“Misaki——！”  
八田感到体内一热同时自己的性器也颤抖着射出一片白浊液体。  
双手不受控制的环住伏见的脖颈，唇舌纠缠中把高潮的快感尽数吞入。  
——我爱你。MISAKI  
——猴子。不管以后会发生什么但我至少还有你。  
两个少年的身体缓缓分开却发现手是相握的，十指相扣。  
今夜也终将过去了。  
八田美咲在余韵之后有种被抽干哦不是吃净的感觉，看着反光的天花板只觉得眼皮打架。  
伏见猿比古瞄着一脸迷糊的八田觉得一阵好玩，脸上浮现出一个直接快意的笑容。  
“你……笑什么？”说着打了个哈欠。  
“Misaki无论怎么看都是初中生的样子。”  
“你这家伙……死猴子。哼。”  
见对方已经累得不想反驳自己，伏见摸摸八田柔软的头发，把他裹进怀里。  
“睡吧Misaki。”  
“哼。”  
“一会我抱你去清洗。”  
“要你管！”  
“不然可是会生病的啊，虽然我也想让自己的东西留在Misaki体内呢。”  
“你信不信我杀了你！”  
“……”  
“……”  
“如果是Misaki，可以啊。”  
“……别说傻话。”  
“好了快睡吧。明天，”伏见顿了顿，“Misaki明天还要，出门吧。”  
“知道了知道了。你也……早点休息啦。”  
“呵。”  
“切。”八田道，把头埋在被子里。“死猴子。”  
“晚安Misaki。”  
“晚、安！”  
——其实，和猴子这样也不错。  
八田在与赤族完全不同的温暖中模糊的想到。

在平常的一夜之后早晨也毫无差别的来了，光平等的透过每个窗户照在人脸上。  
伏见没有吵醒昨晚清洗时睡着的八田，微笑着看了八田的睡颜半小时后一本满足的去Scepter4上班。  
八田在听见关门声后一被子捂住脑袋大骂死猴子变态笨蛋，等酸痛略缓后起身去Homra。  
安娜今天带着一个红色绸缎蝴蝶结，那是酒吧一个客人送的，安安静静的坐在Homra二楼的房间里。  
草剃把门牌OPEN朝外后，开始边擦被子边想他的小世理今天会不会来，然后发现酒吧红豆泥储备不足后流下一滴冷汗。  
宗像听着秋山的报告一脸悠闲的完成了一副牛奶拼图。  
淡岛端着红豆泥归来发现人走光了有点郁闷的叹了口气。  
离开的人们任阳光穿透自己从上俯视着他们所爱所重视的人们。  
每个人走着每个人的日常，幸运的是，无论是神还是人，都或眷顾或热爱着这样的生活。  
无论前方是何样的未来。


End file.
